


Jackpot

by Softchelles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Far from home speculation, Jealousy, intense flirting nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchelles/pseuds/Softchelles
Summary: “Sorry, I don’t think I caught your name?”“That’s because he didn’t throw it.”





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> 2 posts in one day I KNOW, but I also had this one written up.... with potential for a follow up, which may or may not involve everyone’s favorite fake dating trope... if that’s something you’re interested in, let me know? I’m on twitter now @softchelles, hope you don’t hate this. Written on a phone and barely looked over in editing, again, because I don’t take myself seriously, ever. Enjoy??

The jacket was still a bit too big. Even post spider bite glow up, Uncle Ben’s old suit hung loosely on Peter’s arms, the way it had when he’d worn it to the homecoming dance his sophomore year. A year later he slipped it on again. This time, however, it wasn’t with May tearfully smiling at him, telling him he looked so handsome before having him raise his arms to show how the suit would fit with the dance moves she’d taught him. This time he was in a way-too-cool hotel room, with sleek furniture that contrast from the warmth and protection of their apartment back in New York. This time he wouldn’t be dancing (not that he’d gotten a chance to do much of that anyways, thanks Liz’s Dad.) He’d be at a fancy dinner downstairs with a bunch of other contestants here for the convention. He was part of what was considered to be a group of the brightest young minds who would one day go on to shape the future, much to Flash’s dismay who had tried to protest when he found out Peter was getting to go on the field trip. 

“It’s not even fair,” he had groaned. “He never shows up for practice, now he gets to come with on a glorified European vacation?”

“Luckily he doesn’t need the practice,” Michelle had snapped back. “Because he’s already smarter than you’ll ever be, and he doesn’t even have to try.” 

The memory brought a small smile to his lips, which quickly vanished with the loud knocking on the bathroom door. 

“Peter! Come on! We’re late!” His best friend pleaded through the door.

“Right! Just a sec!” Peter took a second to pull at his tie, readjusting it for the eighteenth time, before opening the door. 

Ned stood before him, also dressed in a fancy jacket and slacks. One notable thing was missing though.

“Dude. Where’s your hat?” 

“Oh,” Ned laughed sheepishly, his cheeks slightly tinted. “Betty said I look good without it.. why, do you think I need it?”

“No! No, you look great,” Peter answered, placing a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You look awesome.”

“Thanks, man. So do you.” There was a brief pause, the two boys smiling back at each other, and the realization that Peter was so lucky to have his best friend, his guy in the chair, would’ve crashed over him and made the moment far more sentimental if Ned hadn’t interrupted. “But for real, we gotta go.”

The two rushed down the hall, into the elevator, through the lobby into what was easily one of the nicest restaurants Peter Parker had ever seen. He silently thanked God that the meal was sponsored by the convention, because judging by the setting alone he knew there was no way he would be able to afford it otherwise. Crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceiling, bouncing lights across the dimly lit room. The floors were obsidian black, with little flecks of what looked like gold, probably to match the golden walls. 

“Parker! Leeds!” Charles yelled from across the room, interrupting what was otherwise a reserved and formal scene as he waved the boys over to the corner where the rest of the Midtown team was gathered. 

Thankfully, everyone else was wrapped up in their own conversations to really notice. Or maybe they just didn’t care. Either way, Peter was relieved they were able to weave through the crowds of people mixing and mingling without any dirty looks. 

“Wow, Betty, you look— great,” Ned breathed as they joined their friends. The blonde smiled, brushing her hair behind her ears as she looked down at her dress. “Thanks, Ned. So do you.”

“Try to keep the PDA to a minimum, yeah?” Flash snorted, accompanied by a few giggles. Peter clenched his jaw, because even though Ned had the biggest crush on Betty, and Betty had the biggest crush on Ned, apparently everyone in the world knew about it except for Ned and Betty and nothing had been done yet. And now they were both blushing and avoiding eye contact and it was all because Flash was a huge dick who couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Shut up, Eugene, you’re just mad nobody wants you.” 

There were a few astonished gasps, an “ooh burn!” from somewhere to his left. But Peter’s gaze was entirely focused on his right, on MJ. Her curls were twisted back, pulled back so they could actually see the face that was usually hidden behind her bangs. She wore a dress, a knee length one with flowers on it. The kind of dress that some would say was outdated and weird and something only someone like Michelle Jones could pull off. But she did. She was radiant. She was glowing. And he was staring.

“What?” MJ snorted, calling him out on his gaze that had lingered far too long.

“Nothing, you just—“ Peter struggled. “—clean up nice.”

“It’s called a shower. Flash, you should try it some time.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Mr. Harrington stepped in. “Dinner’s going to start in about ten, so just hang out, and please try not to cause a scene, alright?”

 

The teacher didn’t really give them a chance to answer before spotting a colleague across the room and leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

They were all deep in conversation about the upcoming festival they would be able to attend if tomorrow’s seminar didn’t run too late when an outsider cut in. “Hey, you guys are from Midtown, right?”

The group opened just a bit to take in the newcomers. The first was a boy, around their age, with a chiseled jawline that angled in all the right places and hair that belonged on billboards or magazine ads, but would never work in real life. Yet somehow, for him, it did, and it complimented his perfectly white and straightened grin and bright, charismatic eyes as he took in the Midtown students. 

“Yeah, and you are...?” Michelle asked, arms crossed against her chest.

“Nathan,” the guy grinned. “I’m from Standard. And this is Mary.” 

Peter turned to look at the girl he was motioning to only to see her eyes were already locked on him. They were green, piercing, taking him as she smirked and gawked unabashedly. “Pleasure,” she mused.

He wasn’t used to that— the unwavering intensity of someone so blatantly staring at him. She didn’t look away, even after he’d caught her. He’d even glanced away, eyes flicking around the room to give her a chance to change her focus, but when they returned to her they were still glued on him. 

He gulped. 

“Are you guys enjoying yourselves so far?” Nathan asked, addressing the rest of the group. But it was like Peter wasn’t even there. He was caught in some sort of weird stare down with this girl. The conversation he’d been a part of just moments before continued, but all he could do was watch her watch him.

Finally, she broke the gaze, walking closed and stepping directly into his personal space. “Sorry, I don’t think I caught your name?”

“That’s because he didn’t throw it.”

Peter let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, sighing in relief as Michelle stepped in. He was always happy to see her, it had been that way for a while now. But now he was silently thanking the universe for having her at his side. Mary’s eyes shot towards her, flicking up and down as if sizing her up. 

“Uh, it’s Peter,” he answered. He could feel Michelle turning to glare at him, silently scolding him for being far too nice for his own good. “Peter Parker.” 

“Well, Peter Parker, I’m glad to see you’re having fun. Perhaps you could sit by me at dinner? We could talk a bit.... maybe have a bit more fun?”

Both Michelle and Peter stared back in disbelief. He could feel the other emotions in Michelle’s reaction— annoyance, anger, all with an intensity that counteracted hers. His was just shock. Complete and utter shock. Their reactions seemed to egg her on. 

“What do you say, tiger?”

“I— um, I’m, I just—“

He felt a hand pull on his arm, interrupting him from his incessant babbling. “Come on, Peter, I think Leeds needs our help.” He offered a rushed and half hearted apology as he was dragged away, off towards Ned who most certainly did not need their help. It was only that they were out of earshot that he finally spoke again. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, tiger,” she teased, an amused smirk spreading across her face.

Peter groaned. “God. You’re never gonna let me live that one down, huh?”

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p’ for added emphasis. “Face it, tiger. You just won the jackpot.”


End file.
